


Realizations

by dextromethorphan



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, OOC, i'm sorry this is a joke, jacksepticeye - Freeform, very ooc on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dextromethorphan/pseuds/dextromethorphan
Summary: Tord and Edd realize something together.





	Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible im so sorry

Tord was very nervous today. He had just made an important discovery about himself, and he knew he would have to tell his boyfriend if he wanted him to know who he truly was. However, he was afraid that Edd would judge him, or hate him for this. He scrolled through his pastel aesthetic Tumber Blog and sighed. A tear slid down his cheek as he stood up, and began walking to Edd's room. His pastel shorts and pastel shirt swayed gently as he walked. He knocked on the door anxiously. "Edd, are you in there?" He called. Edd opened the door. "Yeah, I'm in here." He walked back over to his bed and laid down on his phone.

Tord hesitated before thinking to himself, _what if Edd judges him for this_? Of course, he shouldn't, because it was something very important to him, and he didn't want his boyfriend to hate him over something like this... It was important to him, but it sure wasn't more important than their relationship. He second-guessed himself and wondered if he should really tell Edd.

The other boy's opinion meant the world to him, so a bad opinion on this aspect of himself could destroy him. Tord only managed to make himself even more anxious. He fidgeted with his hands and then decided then and there, that it was now or never. He chose now.

Tord walked over to Edd. "Hey, Edd. I have to tell you something really important." He said nervously. Edd looked up, closing his Tumber app. "Yeah, what is it Tord? You can tell me anything, you know." Edd smiled warmly at Tord, sitting up and patting the space beside him on the bed. 

Tord sat down next to him and looked down at the floor nervously. "Well... You have to promise you won't get mad at me, or judge me for this." He said. Edd nodded, putting a hand on Tord's knee. "I promise!" He said cheerfully. Tord took a few deep breaths, trying to slow his heart rate. After all, he was just telling Edd, and Edd wasn't judgmental, was he?

"Edd... Do you know what kin is?" Tord asked slowly, scanning Edd's face to gauge his reaction. Edd looked a little surprised, and then hesitantly added, "Yes... I know what it is. Go on." Tord inhaled and then blurted out, "Edd, I- I think I'm kin with Markiplier!" Edd gasped in surprise. Tord broke into tears, burying his face in his hands. "I knew you would think it was weird, I just... I can't help it! I'm Mark Fischbach in every way! On all levels but physical!" He sobbed. "I know it probably doesn't make that much sense, but that's just how it is!"

Edd put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Tord. It's okay, you're not alone... I don't think you're weird." He took a shaky breath, and then said, "Tord, I'm JackSepticEye. You aren't alone. I love you." A tear slid down Edd's cheek. Tord looked up at him in surprise. "Y-you're Jackaboy?" He whispered, taking Edd's hand and looking up at him with hope in his eyes. Edd gave him a smile. "And Tord... I would never stop loving you or think you were weird. Even if you were a double, I would still love you with my whole heart."

"Tord, I never knew that you would end up being my beloved Markimoo... I'm so happy for you - for us." He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. Tord hugged him tightly, crying. "I'm so happy, Jackaboy... I love you too..." Tord composed himself and stood up. "Hey, Edd. I want you to come look at my Tumber kin page with me. And, if it's okay... I want to look at yours, too." He said shyly, smiling and holding his hand out for Edd to take.

Edd took his hand and smiled. "I'd like that very much, Tord."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE don't beat me with tree branches for this it's an april fools joke   
> now that i've written this i can go die in peace


End file.
